1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a toggle block sliding mechanism for a double toggle or single toggle jaw crusher.
2. Description of Prior Art
A jaw crusher is a typical crushing machine that can be used for the primary breaking of rocks as excavated. An example of a double toggle jaw crusher is shown in FIG. 3. Excavated rocks are scooped into the crushing cavity 52 formed between the fixed jaw 5 and the swing jaw 51, and are broken by the impelling force of the said swing jaw.
The swing jaw 51 is suspended from the swing jaw shaft 53 as the fulcrum, and swings with the movement of the pitman 61, moving up and down with the rotation of the eccentric shaft 6, and the toggle mechanism on either side of said pitman. In this case, a double toggle mechanism is formed from the jaw toggle plate 62 that connects the swing jaw 51 and pitman 61, and the frame toggle plate 64 that connects the pitman 61 and toggle block 63.
A safety device to guard against uncrushable objects, and an adjustment device to adjust the gap between the fixed jaw 5 and swing jaw 51, thereby controlling the degree of crushing, are set on the frame toggle plate side. This cavity width adjustment device slides the toggle block 63 back and forth, and by means of the frame toggle plate 64, pitman 61, and jaw toggle plate 62, adjusts the forward and backward position of the swing jaw 51.
The sliding mechanism of a conventional toggle block 63 is shown in FIGS. 4,5. In this case, the toggle block 63 is sandwiched, using wedge 82, between the upper support member 8 and the lower support member 81 affixed like shelves to the machine frame 7.
During normal crushing operation, the toggle block 63 remains fixed. To adjust the cavity width, the bolts 83 are removed and the wedge 82 is pulled out, after which the freed toggle block 63 is moved back or forth using the hydraulic jack 9. Once adjusted to the desired gap, the wedge 82 is re-inserted, and the bolts 83 are tightened.
A single jaw crusher has no pitman 61 nor jaw toggle plate 62, and the eccentric shaft 6 serves a dual function as the swing jaw shaft 53.